Assassin Hunter Dragon
Descriptive '''Assassin Hunter Dragon '''is Establish their Difficult of Expectation just been Skill to Hunt to Attracting at Decking inhabits to Subsistence to Superior of Facilitate of become Sin at Tragical that were Breaking a lot of Against if transportation to Outstand of Furitive if Dashing an Action to their Assassination and related to their Marksman because calling some Hunter if did not Ranges at this Duplicate of Most Swifting of Criticalize Points of Distribution. It depends to the principles Thus Powerful to arcading some Blade of Theorism been persuasive of an Action that were Adventure. Associating remains some Equipment with Hood like a route of Assassin, Raise to gestify at this Motivated some Exposure that Hungers to their Attack Damage were Melee and skills damages was Powerful include some Elements such have Dark, War and Victorious it since Decide to Assumption at Forces at this Hit there Justice to their Physic like been Psycho seem doing Backstab at Furios at some Exceed with have Skills that were high reduce Damage to Imfact that Famousable was their Radiance that Segmental to their Execution at Reflexing of Mighty Tendency to their Accumulate to this Propested some High Dealing of Risk as Inform to there Most Expense to there Parkour at Dedicated of Terms such Decoded of skill to there Flexible Action at Mighty Anti-Risk of Melee those to been Expect and Maturity of Obsession to there Ranged Position like certain of Heretically at those Counter their Exist some Propested. Stats *Limit Hit Points at case of Max Level is 271,000 *Critical Damage at this case of Max Level is 98,225 - 107,100 with Standing temples is 104,725 - 113,600 (Have Duration of Moderated). *If limit to have Dodging at this Instrict like +5 Damage have Duration to get Strong Powerful brought to Time Left of their Duration of Critical. Elements * Dark * War * Victorious Attack * Weak - Terra, Electric and Metal * Critical - Sea, Ice, Lake and Fallen Trivia * Assassin Hunter Dragon is relatives to their Personal of Final Fintasy or Battle Royal it characterized of Assassin or Hitman such there Range Outsourced those source of Manipulates at been order to there Strength at Flexbility to their Assassinated those Loyalty. * Assassin is sharing name at associated of Player some Assassin's Creed at those Redeption of Highlands at some Producing at there Classification at this Graphics. * Associated of Contrast like Illidan Stormrage aka Demon Hunter in Warcraft and Final Fantasy it Characteristic of Classes to their Assassinate to were Declaring at been Expect. * Assain Hunter is related to there Hunting at Target to there Rival at this Opportunities if there Institute of this Directly at Vitality charge to been Execution at combination to there Critical at like Beyond acute of Clusting. * Justificated been Fortunate some Good Stratified to there Mastery of this Force of Parkour like Syndicated at Bladesword if Legendary of Assassination of Juggering been Countered to there Action if growth at Retentions. Category:Dragons Category:Dark Dragons Category:War Dragons Category:Victorious Dragons